Home Sweet Homeland
by Mia Sedai
Summary: Take Harry Potter, add some Gilmore Girls and a dash of Princess Diaries. This is the result.
1. England

A/N: New story. Will I like it? Will I not? Will I finish it? Will I not? All of these questions that are yet to be answered. I guess only time will tell.  
This story is what you get when you take _Princess Diaries_, add some _Gilmore Girls_ and a lot of _Harry Potter_. Hope you like it.  
And I promise I'll update Dear Harry soon, this is just a plot bunny I had and I wanted to post it.  
It belongs to J.K. Rowling as always. You know it does.

-

**June 25th, 10pm – my room.**

Graduation, at last! No more high school, no more stupid teachers, no more stupid Nina Johnson who thinks she is so much better than everyone else! And three long, beautiful months of England and sunshine, and did I mention no high school? Yes, I thought so.

Graduation was nice, though. I think I even cried a little. Not because I am so sad to leave or anything, and I was holding up very well until Hannah came and talked to me, all bleary-eyed and sobbing. Then she flung her arms around my neck and said "oh Alexandra, I'm going to miss you _so much_!" Which was when I realized I may not see her again for a very long time, and that made me very sad, as she's basically what has kept me sane for the last four years. But other than that I'm just glad to be out of that place, and ready for my life to start. My real life, the one in which I will no longer be a high school student, but a worldly college student with her entire life ahead of her. At least that's the initital plan.

I can hear mom and dad talking in the living room. I can't believe dad actually came. Ok, so he said he was going to, but nine times out of ten that means he really intends to, but something always comes up at the last minute. Not today, though. He even came home with us after the ceremony, and I don't think he's actually been to our house more than twice since we moved in here seven years ago. Well dad, I am impressed! Mom doesn't sound it, though. I think they're yelling at each other. Not that I'm very surprised. The two of them can only stay in the same room for so long without being at each other's throat. And what's weird is that most of the time it's my mom who begins the yelling! See, my mother is normally the very epitome of calm and collected. But she has a temper, I'll give her that. And although it's not easy to get to her, when you do you're in for it. And once she begins there is no way you can stay rational, so it normally ends in a shouting match of world-class proportions, and it ends when one, or both, is exhausted.

My dad isn't much better. Sometimes I wonder how on earth the two of them managed to stop yelling long enough to make me. Eurgh, by the way. Very bad mental image! Anyway, they did, and sixteen years and eleven months later, here we are. When I was little I used to dream that the three of us would all live together and that we would be one big happy family like the families of all my friends. What I have realized in the later years, though, is that that's just not possible. Mom and dad are too different. Not to mention no one would be able to sleep as there would be nothing but shouting and my mom threatening to hex my dad into oblivion. She could do it, too, if she wanted. See, that's the main reason the three of us could never live together. My mom is a witch. And that's not something I say because I'm a rebellious teenager who doesn't like her mother. Most of the time we get along very well, as a matter of fact. No, my mom is an actual witch. Wands, brooms and simmering cauldrons included. My mother is a witch, and a very smart one at that. My dad, though, he's a muggle. That's the magical term for someone non-magical. I am also a muggle, which is my mom's greatest disappointment in life. She had always wanted a daughter that she could teach all her magic to, and instead she went and slept with a muggle, which resulted in me. My mom still loves me and all that, that's not the thing, I just have no magical abilities. I think the fact that my mom is a witch is the main reason her and dad broke up in the first place. And I don't think I blame him, really. Living with a person who suddenly decides going over to get something is a waste of time and instead decides to float it through the air and over to where she is can be a little trying. Especially when you ask her to get you the remote so you won't have to get up and she refuses because she thinks you could need the excersise. So yes, not so easy.

Oh, I think the shouting match is coming to a halt. And here's dad in the door saying goodbye. Goodbye dad, see you in August. And yes, I'll be nice in England. And no, dad, I won't do anything stupid. Really, sometimes you'd think I was ten!

And here comes mom, she wants to talk about the trip. We have to leave first thing tomorrow, our plane leaves at nine. And then mom's friend Ginny Potter will come meet us at the airport in London. And then we will get on the London underground and go to the Potter's house in the magical part of London. Brilliant. And then we'll see once we get there if I actually manage to get through the wall at the Leaky Cauldron. Mom says it will be ok, I'm a tad more worried, but I guess we'll get to that once we get there. Mom says not to worry, so I won't. Besides, she's so excited about this that I'd hate to ruin it by reminding her that her daughter is a muggle who can't even do a simple _Wingardium Leviosa_.

And there goes mom again, to check on something or the other, and I'm left all alone on the night of my graduation. Tomorrow I will be in England and I will finally get to see the country where my mom grew up and spent most of her life. Just because I've lived in America all my life doesn't mean England will be all bad. Besides, the Potter's have kids my age, so I'm guessing all will be good. And hopefully the fact that I'm a muggle won't even matter. Or so we can hope… Good night.

**June 26th, 7pm, British time – somewhere over the Atlantic.**

We're on the plane, and in an hour and a half we'll be in jolly old England. My mom is finally sleeping. I say finally because she's been acting like a mental case all day. It started this morning when she woke me up at six, her hair everywhere. I love my mom to death, but sometimes she can be a bit… shall we say enthusiastic? When she finds something that excites her she has a tendancy to want everyone else to be as enthusiastic as she is. And it's not that I don't like going to England, quite the contrary, it's just that at six in the morning I can only be so excited, you know? Anyway, she woke me up, and two hours and three cups of coffee later I found myself on the plane. Mum was getting crazier by the minute, and I swear, if this is how she's going to be all the time we're in England then I'm not so sure I want to go. Not to mention that poor guy who's sitting next to her. He's from Bristol and has been to the States on some business trip. My mother in all her glory all but made the poor guy's head explode from all the talking she did. And her accent is getting heavier by the minute. Me, I think British accents can be quite sexy, but when you have lived in Philadelphia for seventeen years your accent is bound to be watered out. As has mom's. But the moment she meets someone from England the accent comes back in a flash, and I am left feeling like the daughter of Victoria Beckham sans the black mini and hunky husband. Thankfully mom finally fell asleep, though. I appreciate it, as does the Bristol man I am sure. He keeps shooting worried glances to his side, afraid the chatmonster may wake up again. Poor guy, he should try living with her! Oh, here comes the flight attendant. Apparently we'll be landing in fourty-five minutes. I'll write more later.

**1am, British time – the Potter's house.**

Here we are at last, the house of Harry and Ginny Potter and their three children. Right now it's just Harry and Ginny, though, the children won't be home from school for another week or so. I quite enjoy it here, the Potter's are very nice, and they don't even mind that my mom is Dame Edna on speed. Well, they've known her since forever so they're probably used to it. Rumor has it she was even worse when she was younger. Poor people, and I thought I had it hard.

Anyway, my first impression of England is that it's a nice country with less sunshine and more tea than I had anticipated. It's been raining non-stop since we got here, and already everyone has had four cups of tea. I've had one and a half, cause really, once you're done with those little cookies there is really no use pretending you like tea anymore. What is very different from my regular life, though, is all the magic. I always thought living in a household where one person is a witch was hard, try living with people who has always lived in the wizarding world! At least my mom was raised by muggles and so knows a little bit about what muggle life is like. The Potter's however, at least Ginny, is about as non-muggle as you can get it. I tell you, traveling around London with a witch can be very amusing. But first we had to get off the plane, and mom was tired and a little grouchy when she woke up, and when she turned around to talk to the Bristol man he immediately feigned sleep and I think she got a little offended. I can't blame him, though. Then as we started to land she got very excited and basically entertained the entire plane with her outbursts. Some old lady in front of us looked at me sympathetically and I gave her a nod of appreciation. Perhaps she knows what it's like to have hyper-active mother. Then as we got off the plane and had picked up our luggage we started to look around for Ginny. She wasn't very hard to spot as she was the only person there in long, dark blue robes and with fiery red hair. I pointed her out to my mom who screamed in a very fangirl-ish manner, then ran over and all but knocked the poor woman over. I walked over, casually trying to pretend I had no idea who they were and gave mom a very meaningful look. She only laughed and introduced me to Ginny.

"Gin, this is my daughter Alexandra. I don't think you've seen her since she was a year old. She is the sunshine of my life."

I grinned politely and shook her hand while at the same time watching mom, hoping she didn't start singing Stevie Wonder songs. That was the last thing we needed right now.

"Hello Alexandra, it is so great to finally meet you," Ginny said. "I have heard so much about you and to finally be able to see what you're like is almost like meeting a famous person."

I smiled again, amazed that it sounded almost as if she actually meant it.

"Hello Mrs. Potter," I said. "It's nice to meet you, too."

"Oh no, you have to call me Ginny. No one ever calls me Mrs. Potter except for the people at the Ministry. Please call me Ginny."

"The Ministry of Magic," mom added. "It's kind of the wizard equivalent of Capitol Hill."

I nodded. "Ok, Ginny. Then you have to call me Alex. The only person who calls me Alexandra is my friend Hannah, and that's just because her boyfriend's name is Alex and she finds it confusing. How it can be confusing is beyond me, though, as I'm very feminine, at least compared to him."

Ginny laughed and my mom gave me a look. I knew that look, it meant 'Alex, talk less, smile more'. I have gotten those looks for as long as I can remember but they have never actually made an impact.

"I like you, Alex," Ginny said then. "And I'm sure you will get along perfectly with my daughter. Her name is Cassiopeia and she's the same age as you. She'll be back from school in a week and I know she will like you. Up until then I'm afraid it's just you and the old ones."

I smiled again wondering who on earth named their children after a constellation? Well, she might be a nice girl despite her freaky name.

"Now then," Ginny said and turned to my mom. "How do we get out of this place? All these muggle keep looking at me funny and I'm eager to get out of here and go somewhere no one will notice if I suddenly pull out my wand."

Mom grinned and took Ginny by the elbow. "Come with me and I'll get us out of here. Getting to the Leaky Cauldron from here shouldn't be too difficult." Ginny looked thankful that mom was in the lead and together we got out of Heathrowe and on the tube. And then, before I knew it we were standing outside of the Leaky Cauldron. As we looked at it I could see my mom was getting tears in her eyes, and before we walked in she stopped me and looked at me seriously.

"Alex," she said softly, "this may be a little weird for you, but don't worry, you'll soon get used to it. Try not to get too overwhelmed by it all, and I promise I'll take you to see everything as soon as possible."

"Sure mom," I said and looked around. It was a dingy pub in a dark alley. To me it looked more like some kind of amusement house (if you get my drift) than an actual pub. At it definitely did not look like the kind of place my mom would go to. And had we been at home and I would have suggested going to a place like that I would have been grounded before you could say coleslaw! But apparently this was one of the greatest wizarding places in all of Britain, and so without much more questioning I followed mom and Ginny into the pub. Once in there I couldn't help but notice how Ginny seemed to be some kind of celebrity. All around people were smiling and waving, and Ginny smiled and waved back, occasionally stopping to talk to people. And then when the word got around who mom was it was as if everything suddenly got very quiet and they looked at her like she was some kind of queen. A few whispers went around and it sounded like they said "war" and "deated you-know-who". I of course know mom was a part of the Great Wizarding War when she was in school, but apparently there was more to it than she had ever told me. I decided to ask her about it later and then concentrated on getting through the crowd and over to where mom and Ginny were standing in front of a brick wall.

"This is it," mom said enthusiastically. "God I can't believe I'm finally here."

Ginny looked at mom and gave her arm a squeeze. "I can't believe you're here either. Oh Hermione, do you remember when we were here together the last time?"

Mom nodded sagely. "I do. It was the summer before your and Harry's wedding, and I was so upset about everything that had happened. And then you took me here to cheer me up. It was a great day."

"It definitely was," Ginny said. Suddenly she sobered and she looked at me carefully before she said "he's fine by the way. He knows you're here and he said I should tell you that he really wanted to meet you. That is, if you wish to."

Mom all of a sudden got very pale and I couldn't help but gape. He? Who was he? Why hadn't I heard about any of this? We told each other everything! Well allright, not _everything_, but we definitely told each other if there was a he who was fine and who wanted to meet us! Meet my mom, I mean, which is basically the same as meeting me. Where she goes, I go. That is, as long as there is a mysterious he involved who makes my mom pale and who makes her speechless only by talking about him.

"Who's he?" I asked and looked from one to the other?

Mom snapped out of her obvious reverie and turned her head to me.

"No one," she said quickly with a pointed look at Ginny. "He's no one. Nothing you need to worry about anyway. Now shall we get through this wall and into the Alley? I'm exhausted!" Then she got out her wand and tapped at a few strategic places on the wall and with something similar to a groan the wall was moving around and before I knew it there was a large hole in it. I might actually have been amazed had it not been for the fact that only seconds earlier my mom had all but told me to mind my own business and leave her alone. This was definitely something I had to investigate further. For now I just let it be, though and instead concentrated on what mom had called the Alley. It was basically the craziest street I had seen all my life. Everywhere there was something happening. Now, I'm used to New York City, so all the people didn't really surprise me. What left me gaping was what the people _did_. Not to mention their clothes, the stores, the animals, basically everything _but_ the people.

"Wow," I said without meaning to, and mom grinned at me in delight.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, dear," she said and winked.

"Thank you," I whispered while letting my eyes wander from one thing to the other. And right then and there, for the first time in my life, I felt a stab of sadness at not being a witch. I had known about magic for as long as I could remember, but I had never thought it was something I needed in my life. But now, with everything I saw, I started to wonder if maybe I was missing out by being who I was.

Getting to the Potter's house only took us a few minutes. I didn't even notice where we walked as I was busy watching everything around me. I probably looked like a starstruck idiot, but it didn't matter. The world was a fantastic place, and I had to see as much of it as I possibly could before I woke up to find it was only a dream.

After a few minutes of walking we stood outside a large house and we stopped outside the front door.

"This is our home," Ginny explained. "Harry should be waiting inside. He's been so excited about this but today was quidditch and he couldn't play because he injured his arm in practice last week and had to listen to the game on the wireless. Poor bloke, I don't know what I think is worst – him being injured or the defeated look he's had ever since the mediwizards told him he couldn't play for two months."

"But that means he can't be in the World Cup!" mom exclaimed.

Ginny sighed heavily and nodded. "Yes, I know. It's not that I don't like having him around the house, but he's been moping for so long that I can't tell you how great it is to have you here. If anything can cheer him up you can." She turned to me. "He's been dying to meet you, Alex. We never really forgave her for moving to the States."

Mom laughed. "My house is always open for you, Ginny, you know that."

"Yes, of course, Hermione, I am only teasing. I only wish we had gone over there. But what with three children, the Ministry, and Harry always going from one city to the other there just never seemed to be enoug time."

Mom patted Ginny's arm. "I know, I know. I'm not blaming you. Besides, we're here now, and unless I am much mistaken I can see Harry trying to peer through the window over there. We should get inside or he will crane his neck and I'd hate for him to add on to his list of injuries. The fans will never forgive me if he has to stay off the pitch for another month."

"Yes, you're right," Ginny laughed. "Come on in, then. And if I forget to say so later, please make yourselves at home." Then she opened the door and before either of us had the chance to go inside a blur of black came running towards us and had mom enveloped in the largest hug I have ever seen.

"Hermione! Oh Merlin it's good to see you! Wow, look at you! You don't look like a day older!"

Mom laughed heartily and hugged him again. "It's good to see you too, Harry. You don't look that different either. But then, you always had an injury or other. But then again, gray never seemed to be a color I'd see you in." She winked and Harry pulled his healthy arm through his hair.

"The curse of the Seeker, Hermione. As for the gray hair, that's from today's match. But I won't bore you with the details. Let me just say it was horrible and I can never face Viktor again."

"Viktor?" mom asked curiously, something that caused me to get equally curious. During this entire exchange I had been almost invisible, wondering if I should say something or if I should stay hidden in the corner for now. After all, this was mom's oldest friend, and the two of them hadn't seen each other for years. So I listened to them talk and at the same time trying to remember the few things I had been told about quidditch from mom and from a few books she had shown me once.

"Yes," Harry said with a wicked grin. "Viktor. Or should I say Vicky?"

"Krum?"

He laughed. "Ah, I knew you'd remember him. He plays Seeker for the Magpies now. Very succesful, of course, although rumors have it he's thinking of retiring. I guess he has realised that quidditch isn't for old men and that he should let someone younger, more fit play the game."

"I know someone else who should've realised that also," Ginny said with a smirk and Harry looked at his wife in surprise. For the first time it was as if he realised there were other people in the room, and that's when he noticed me. Automatically his face split into a giant grin, and he gave me a big hug.

"You must be Alexandra," he said after he had let me go.

"Alex," I corrected. "Please call me Alex, Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled. "Alex it is. But then you must promise to call me Harry."

I nodded. "Of course."

"Now then young lady, how do you find England so far?"

"It's great," I said, thinking about everything I had just seen. "Diagon Alley might possibly be the most fascinating place I have ever been."

Harry laughed heartily. "Yes, yes, I know how you feel. When I first came here as an eleven-year-old I thought I had died and come to heaven. At least that's what it felt like." He pulled his hand through his hair again and I noticed a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead and added it on my list of things to ask mom about. I thought there might be something special about that scar, but I couldn't for the life of me remember what.

"Well now. Let's not stand all huddled in the hallway. Please come in and make yourselves comfortable. It isn't the most spectacular house in the world, but it's home, and if anyone says anything else they can sleep in the garden."

"I'm sure it's great," mom said as she followed Harry and Ginny into the living room. I stayed behind and watched them all go. With a pleased smile I looked around and walked after them, and as I came in they all sat around the table. I sat down next to mom and listened to them catch up. Mom told them all about my graduation and about the flight over, and as I listened I felt myself becoming more and more tired. Suddenly I felt the effect of the travelling and getting up at six come over me full force and it was all I could do not to fall asleep. Ginny was the first to notice I was all but sleeping on my mom's shoulder. With a gentle tug she helped me out of the sofa and got me upstairs to the guest room I would use when I was there.

"The bathroom is over there," she said and pointed across the hall. "Your mom will be in the room next door, Cassiopeia's room is just down the hall and the boys' room as well as mine and Harry's is on the second floor. Why don't you get settled in and go to sleep and we can all talk tomorrow?"

"Thank you Ginny," I said and supressed a yawn. "This is a very nice room."

"I'm glad you like it," Ginny said and walked towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." Then she walked out and left me alone, and here I am two hours later. I've been writing so much now that my hand is cramped and my back hurts. I just had to get it all down before I forgot it. Now I have to sleep, though, or I'll be in no shape to see anything at all tomorrow. And I have so much to find out. Who on earth is 'he', and who's Viktor Krum? And what's with the scar on Harry's forehead? First of all, though; sweet, sweet slumber. Good night.

-

A/N: do you like it? Please review if you do! Or if you don't then review also and tell me why. And ten house points to whoever finds the Gilmore Girls quote.


	2. Diagon Alley

A/N: More updates. Enjoy!

**June 27th, noon, 'my' room.**  
(I stopped writing 'British time' cause I figured it was pretty obvious.)

Good morning world, and good morning England! I just woke up and is about to go downstairs for breakfast (or I guess lunch is a more appropriate word). I feel like I've slept forever, but I was so tired last night, and I'm majorly jet-lagged so I guess I'm excused. Looks like today is going to be a great day. Mom has promised to take me to see Diagon Alley, and I hope it's as good as it appeared to be last night. Talk about amazing place! I can't wait! Anyway, just wanted to check in before breakfast/lunch. Later.

**June 27th, 7pm, my room again.**

Wow, wow and wow! Diagon Alley must be about the most amazing place in the world! I've seen so many things today you have no idea. First I had lunch with mom and the Potters, which was great. As we were eating a large owl came flying through the window and _no one_ noticed. I went crazy thinking it was a stray bird, but apparently it was "only the mail". Anyway, the mail was from Harry and Ginny's daughter Cassiopeia who said that because of some crazy stunt the senior class had pulled the whole school had to close a few days ahead of time and so they're all coming home tonight instead of next week.

There was also a note from Ginny's parents inviting us all over to a family dinner this weekend. The whole Weasley clan is supposed to be there and they wanted to meet mom again after not having seen her for so long. Now, I find this rather scary, meeting all these new people, but that is nothing compared to how mom reacted. When Ginny read the note mom suddenly dropped her toast, got very pale and she looked like she had just found out somebody had died. Harry and Ginny noticed this also, but apparently they were a little more prepared than I was at this display.

"Hermione are you ok?" Ginny asked carefully, looking at mom with worry.

"You know they would invite you over wouldn't you?" Harry asked.

Mum nodded slowly. "I did, I just, I just didn't think it would be so quickly."

"It will be ok, dear," Ginny said reasurringly.

"I'm not so sure," mom stuttered. "I can't just show up like that, can I? I had at least hoped I got a chance to talk to him first…"

"I'm meeting him tonight," Harry said then, not at all confused.

"Maybe Harry can tell him you wish to meet him," Ginny added. Apparently I was the only one without a clue at what was happening.

Mom was pushing her toast around at her plate uncertainly.

"I probably should do that, shouldn't I?" she asked then, not looking at anyone.

Ginny nodded. "I know he'd appreciate it."

Mom sighed. "I guess it's all for the best. Harry will you tell him I can meet him tomorrow for lunch or something?"

Harry nodded. "Of course."

I watched this exchange without saying a word, but when the conversation died down I saw my chance to maybe find out what was happening.

"Umm… mom?" I asked slowly. "Who is it you're meeting? Is it anyone I know?" Now, that was of course highly unlikely as I don't know anyone in this country other than the ones I have already met, but I figured I could start off with something obvious, something that was easy for her to answer.

Mom's head snapped up at my question. She looked at me as if she saw me for the first time, then spent quite a while trying to say something.

"It's… uhh…" She looked desperately at Harry and Ginny, but neither of them said anything.

"It's an old friend of mine," she said then. "Apart from Harry he was my best friend in school, and he is also Ginny's brother. His name is Ron."

"Ron," I repeated. "Never heard of him. Are you sure he was your best friend?"

"Definitely," she replied. "Or sometimes best enemy." At this both Harry and Ginny sniggered and mom turned red. I was still feeling very confused and tried to dig up some more info.

"So is he the same guy you talked about last night at the Leaky Cauldron? The one who had done something to make you upset or whatever?"

She nodded slowly. "That's the one."

"What did he do?"

"Honey you how sometimes you tell me not to ask so many questions?" Mom looked at me with a smile, although her eyes were anything but happy.

I nodded, knowing what was to come.

"Now I'm going to tell you the same thing. Alexandra, don't ask so many questions." And I knew that was the end of discussion for now.

Once lunch was over Ginny, mom and I went out to Diagon Alley to go shopping. We went everywhere, and met all kinds of interesting and weird people. Mom of course went straight to the bookstore (Flourish and Blotts), which left Ginny and me to ourselves for a couple of hours. It was great fun walking around with her. She is such an interesting lady, and I don't think I could have had a better guide. She showed me everything, we even went to a place called Madam Malkin's to get me robes. See, in the wizarding world you don't have different stores that sell clothes, there's just one place, you go in and they take your measurements and you pick out the fabric and then they do all these fancy wizarding things before your robe is finished and you pay and leave. I got the prettiest robes. They are light blue and in a really comfortable material. They're kind of long and I feel like a princess in them. At first it was a little weird to walk around in a dress, but then once I got used to it it was just nice. Besides I blended in a little more, which is always a good thing.

After we left Madam Malkin's we went to a place called Fortescue's or something like that. No matter the name, what's important is that they had the greatest ice cream ever. Ginny and I sat outside on a bench eating our ice creams and she told me about herself and her family. Ginny is the youngest of seven siblings, and she's the only girl. Her oldest brother Bill is married and has two children who are also grown up. Then there is Charlie who lives in Romania and works with dragons! Imagine that. I never even knew there was such a thing as dragons. Anyway, he is married and has three kids. Her brother Percy died during the war, but Ginny says he was a great guy, although a little stuck up. I'm guessing if he was anything at all like Ginny, though, he couldn't have been all bad. Next in line were her twin brothers, Fred and George. Once they were out of school (actually before the were truly done) they started a joke shop called Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Apparently it's situated in Diagon Alley and she promised me we would go visit them. Then there is Ron. Now, because of everything that had happened the same morning Ron was the one I was the most interested in. Ginny told me that he and mom had been very good friends in school, although they had spent ninety percent of their time together yelling at each other. I couldn't help but laugh at that and I told Ginny about my dad. She found it very funny, but said she wasn't too surprised. According to her, yelling is mom's way of making sure she has a worthy opponent in a guy. If he can't match her yelling then he can't match her in any way, either. I guess she has a point. Anyway… she said that everyone thought mom and Ron would end up together, that they were as good as married the day they met. The only people unaware of this, though, were themselves. They were best friends, but that was it. Until one day, during the end of the war when Ron went missing. She didn't reveal too many details, but apparently it was at this point mom had realized how she felt about Ron, and when the war was over she confessed her true feelings to him (obviously he must have come back from wherever he was, but I never really understood that part). Now here is the big problem. Ginny says Ron acted like a big wanker (nice British word, that) and told her (mom) that he didn't feel the same way, even though it was obvious he did. Mom of course got very hurt because she had honestly believed that Ron really liked her as more than a friend, and when he said he didn't he broke her heart. After this another year went by, but mom and Ron's friendship was never the same. And then that spring Ron announced that he had met a girl and was going to marry her. Mom was absolutely heartbroken, and that summer she decided that she didn't want to stay in England any more and so she moved to the States. Once mom was gone Ron finally realized what an ass he had been (Ginny's words, not mine) and he spent a lot of time trying to persuade mom to come back. But she wouldn't come back unless he broke up with his girlfriend, which of course he didn't, and so mom stayed in the US, and a little later she met dad and I was born.

"So is Ron married now?" I asked Ginny, trying to wrap my head around the fact that my mother, the very rock on which my life depeneded, had once been thwarted in love.

Ginny shook her head. "No he's not. About six months after your mother left for the States, Linda, that was Ron's fiancée, came in the middle of a Death Eater attack at the Ministry of Magic. They tortured her and then killed her. Poor girl. The war was over and we were all sure nothing like that could ever happen again. And it only happened once and she was caught in the middle of it."

"Wow," I said quietly, chewing on my spoon from the ice cream. I knew enough about the Wizarding War and Lord Voldemort to know that being caught in a Death Eater attack had to be anything but fun, and that being despite the fact that Voldemort was killed in the war.

"You can say," Ginny said. "Ron was a mess for a very long time, but he got over it eventually, but he never met anyone else. I guess deep down inside he has been waiting for your mother to come back ever since. I truly believe he still loves her, and if I'm not completely mistaken she doesn't exactly hate him, either."

I looked at Ginny with a frown. "Are you saying you think mom and Ron will get back together?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know, dear. Your mother is a very proud woman, and I'm not sure she has ever really forgiven Ron for what he did to her. But I guess time will tell. Besides, you're the most important person in your mom's life now. She wouldn't do anything that you didn't agree on."

I smiled. "You're probably right. I hope."

"I'm sure I am. But Alex?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell Hermione I told you all these things, ok? I don't know if she would be too happy."

"I'm guessing you're right. I won't tell her a thing."

"Great. Now then, should we go to Flourish and Blotts and see if we can make sure you guys still have some money to spend for the remainder of your trip?"

I laughed. Apparently Ginny knew my mom very well. "Let's. And just so you know, I am not carrying all those books around all day!"

**Still June 27th, still my room, but it's now 11pm.**

The other entry was cut off kind of abruptly, but I had to run because Harry and the Potter children were back. He had gone to pick them up at King's Cross, and when they came home I had to go downstairs to meet them.

There are three kids, two boys and one girl. The two boys are called Percival (Percy) and James (Jimmy). They are twelve and fifteen, and they both look exactly like their father, only Jimmy has red hair. It's almost hilarious, really. Even the eyes are the same. The girl is called, as I already have said, Cassiopeia. I guess I can't blame her for that. I still don't see how such apparantly reasonable people as the Potter's could call their daughter Cassiopeia. Anyway, despite her name she happens to be about the most stunning person I have seen all my life, and I felt unbelievably short and pudgy next to her. She has gorgeous auburn hair, green eyes and a figure that makes you want to rip her throat out. What's worse is that she's not only the prettiest girl I've ever met, she's also the nicest. God, I swear, had she not been the daughter of my mom's best friend I would have hated her right away. That is not an option, though, so instead of running away like a scared rabbit, when I met her I smiled and shook her hand, and before long she had dragged me up to her room where we talked while she unpacked.

"So how do you like England?" she asked once we were inside her room.

I shrugged. "I haven't really seen much of it yet," I confessed. "I love Diagon Alley, though. It must be the greatest place ever."

She nodded. "I know. When I grew up I was sure that nothing in the outside world, both wizard and muggle, could be as good as the Alley. I had everything I wanted here, and if there was something I couldn't find here I was convinced I really didn't need it. It was a good life." She smiled at me sadly, and I frowned.

"You don't feel that way now?"

She looked at me for a while. "I don't know," she said and closed the lid of her trunk before sitting down on it. "I mean, I love London, and I love the Alley, but at the same time there are so many other things I wish to experience. I just finished school, I was one of the top students in my class, and yet I feel like I haven't accomplished _anything_. By the time my parents were my age they had been all across England, fought countless battles, and then defeated the most evil wizard of all times. And like that wasn't enough they had also fallen in love, decided to get married and was planning their future together!" She sighed heavily, then laughed. "What a way to welcome new guests, eh? I'm sorry I'm so moody, I guess it's just finally starting to hit me that I'm actually _done_ with school, you know?"

I nodded. "I definitely know. When I was applying for university I thought I was going to freak out. It seemed like the entire world knew what they wanted to do, and here I was, this scared girl with no aspirations for my future other than live through high school!"

Cassiopeia grinned. "I know how that feels. Only we did job applications, not university. I can't believe I'm done with Hogwarts, though. It's been my home for seven years and now all of a sudden I'm not allowed to go back in September."

"So what are you going to do in the fall?"

She shrugged. "No idea yet. I guess I'll worry about that when I get there. For now I have every intention of doing as little as possible, spend as much money as I can, and maybe try and get some sleep."

I laughed. "Sounds like something I could have planned also. Only I'm on the other side of the world with my mother, of course."

"But no one says you have to spend every waking hour with her, though?" Cassiopeia asked.

I looked at her with a grin. "You are so right."

"Brilliant! This Saturday my grandparents are having a family party, and after that my cousins and I are going to this party a friend of mine is having. Why don't you join us?"

"I'd love that!"

Cassiopeia got to her feet with a smile. "Now there's a plan. A good one at that. Only one thing, though."

I looked at her. "What?"

"Please call me Cassie? I'm convinced my mom was on drugs or something when she gave me my name."

I laughed so hard at that, but I couldn't very well tell her I had thought the exact same thing the previous day. And then before we could say much more Ginny called us down for supper and we left Cassie's room both of us laughing, but not really knowing why. I think it was because I knew I had just gotten a new best friend. Or at least a good friend.


End file.
